Hope as Red as Your Eyes
by helterskelterwalter
Summary: The God of Rage and the God of Desperation are the cause for two lovers to struggle with fear, hide their love and never give up on hope.
1. Prologue

**This is going to be a (possibly short) sad story that contains boy x boy in a post-apocalyptic universe. If you don't like that, GET THE FUCK OFF. Read at your own risk. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Prologue**

There was a man with hair as yellow as the sun and dark luscious mocha eyes, who always smoked with a long black pipe and always had this anger that was incredibly out of control. His human name was Shizuo and he made the volcanoes erupt and the earthquakes were his specialty. Fear was naturally injected in the systems of the people in the city. They could do nothing but offer a carton of milk every Friday to his statue at the temple.

And one sad day, he accidentally murdered his beloved brother, the God of Hope. He set the world on an insanely burning temperature that people described as 'global warming' til this day. The people continued their milk offers because it was said that it appeased him. But the heat was never assuaged.

The winter never came. The snow fell down as rain. It was unbearably hot in his city everyday.

But one snowflake had fallen and land right on the statue of the God of Desperation This monument was at the other side of the city, very far away from Shizuo's statue. The people were frightened. Could the two be scheming something evil?

Although Rage and Chaos would make a good pair, it wasn't evil. It was love. And they made love. It was the only thing the God of Rage wasn't able to destroy: the dark-haired, red-eyed, evilly smirking god the people hailed as Izaya.

Beyond the clouds, no one could hear their moaning or see their flushed faces. Behind seductive smiles and masochistic scars lies two gods who were weak for each other because of the immense love.

And one sad night, Shizuo felt like he was being dragged. The temperature was rising. There was suddenly sharp things all over his arms and legs. He tried to open his sleepy eyes and discovered that he was not in the room with his lover. Thick bars surrounded him, black imps were pooling at his feet, ants were all over his arms and bats fluttered with demonic screeches from above. A tall man with a pale face and fresh blood dripping from his eyes and mouth came to him.

"Welcome to Hell," was all the one-eyed man said. "This is what you get for taking away my son!"

Shizuo looked closer and his eyes widened with fear.

"Yes, that's right..." the man was nodding with satisfaction.

"You're..."

"Yes, I am who you think I am."

"The Devil."

"The one and only Shiki," he smirked, showing a set of needle-sharp teeth arranged on black gums with worms wiggling in between them. "He was the next successor of Hell but you took him and brought him up. Now he won't come down... thanks to you."

And one sad morning, Izaya woke up with the God of Rage gone. He woke up in a cold empty room where the sheets strongly smelt of his lover. The pain was too much but he could only wail with mixed emotions. He had no idea his father had something to do with the loss of his favourite man.

"Doesn't he love me anymore?" was all he could ask himself. He looked down on his city with dead eyes.

"I'll find you. Even if I have to destroy what is left of my property."

That was the story behind the two gods of Ikebukuro. But the real story is yet to begin.

* * *

**WALTER: Stay tuned for the first chapter- because that's the real story!**

**Also, is anybody interested to make a cover pic for this fic? (: I'll mention your name (and other requests like your Tumblr/ DevArt/ etc) throughout the whole fic! **


	2. Chapter 1: Hiding

**This is it! The actual story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Hiding**

The sun sank deeply into the horizon of the devastated city. It gave the sky a burning reddish-orange glow as it disappeared for the night to come.

The city stood—quiet, stiff, immobile, clearly shocked. Its tall buildings turned to powder against his wrath. Fragments of human bodies littered the jagged road. The pool of dirty rain water was still high. A cool gust of wind continued to blow. Beneath the cracked streets, the earth carefully vibrated.

It was needless to say a massive amount of humans lost their lives. It was also useless to state how painful it was to be alive after the demolition.

But somehow, two young men were still happy. They were both alive, locked in each other's warm embrace, gazing up at the twinkling stars.

The flood soaked half of their bodies, their clothes and even the bed. The abandoned storage room offered them a damp chilly air but the view of the starry sky was picturesque. They listened to their hearts that thudded as one beating thing and the sound of their calm breathing.

"Now you know how mad Izaya can get."

Hachimenroppi—a thin man with black hair, ruby red eyes and a black coat lined with red fur at the ends—whispered to Tsukishima. "Can you imagine what he'll do to you? Or to me? To us? Imagine the fitting rage he'll be in if he finds out you're alive!" His voice was hysterically high-pitched and his fingers dug on the other man's clothes like sharp claws.

"Can you?" He calmly asked.

Tsukishima—the blonde bespectacled man—looked at him eyes just as ruby red as Roppi's. He tightly hugged him, leaned closer and whispered how much he loved him. No reply came from the raven-haired man. However, he did pull Tsuki's red bowtie and planted a kiss on his lips. He laid on Tsuki's broad chest and closed his eyes.

In the silence, they had found sweet slumber. Their breaths, their hearts, the laughter of the stars were like faint lullabies to their ears. They knew they were safe. For now, at least.

* * *

**WALTER: Thank you for reading and please stay tuned for the next chapter! OwO/**


	3. Chapter 2: Sleeping

**Really short chapter to fill the story... **

**Is somebody, anybody, interested in making a cover pic for this fic? ;u; Please? Thank you for still reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sleeping**

The morning after the great day of destruction, the grey heavens started to grumble. An icy wind carried a few raindrops inside the deserted warehouse. Roppi woke up and thought he tasted the bitterness in them. But he knew that Izaya was more than just bitter. The god was hopelessly depressed for he had lost his lover.

_Damn it, why did you leave, Shizuo?_ His scarlet eyes glowed irritably in the dim morning. His gaze softened when he looked up to meet Tsuki's peaceful sleeping face. His mouth was slightly ajar with a soft snore occasionally escaping. He moved up a bit and rested his head below his clavicle.

Roppi's chest tightened when he remembered how his lover looked almost exactly like Shizuo—and this Shizuo was Izaya's lost lover. He was certain that if Izaya ever saw _his_ Tsukishima, the god would want him. But he, Hachimenroppi, just an ordinary man with no powers, _needed_ him more than the powerful raven.

He never found sleep that easily when he thought about this. Every time he would close his eyes, he would always meet the same red irises glowing malevolently. A smirk was pasted on the deity's pale face and Roppi could see the shadow of his slender hand. He saw his dark fingers coil around _his_ love and the last thing he would see was the hopelessness and fear in Tsuki's scarlet globes.

That was the same nightmare ever since Shizuo's departure from heaven.


	4. Chapter 3: Finding

**Chapter 3: Finding**

The depressed god squeezed out all the water in the fat grey clouds. He watched them pour out and shower his city with a blank face. Screams didn't fill his ears anymore. No one was alive to scream out to him. There were mumbles but none of those hushed voices belonged to his Shizuo.

Still, he clutched on the cloud that turned to water with every grip, he wished he heard the voice of the God of Rage calling out to him, the God of Deception. He missed that deep voice that growled his name.

"Where are you, Shizu-chan?" He asked the wind in a soft sad voice. "Have you fallen from Heaven? If so, where are you on earth? I can't find you, my Shizu-chan..."

"Where are you?" his voice cracked. Tears blurred his vision. They streaked down his face as his heart banged with melancholy.

"Rise up!" Izaya abruptly hollered at the flood.

"RISE UP!"

The dirty water began to slosh its way up, following obediently to the raven's will. Dead animals and torn limbs floated but there was a certain body he hadn't seen yet.

He cursed his heart for racketing inside his ribcage. It was his weakness: his love for the God of Rage. He never did anything right when his heart felt wrong. Now, he couldn't find the man of his heart's desire and it caused him to fail and not think properly.

He released his anger in a terrifying bolt that struck and made his city quiver. The lightning was blinding enough and the sound of the thunder killed the ears.

"Are you _this _strong, Shizu-chan? My city is already topsy-turvy and you're still alive, somewhere out there, safe and sound?" He banged his fist on his desk and created more roaring thunder.

"Don't you love me anymore?" He lowered his pained voice.


End file.
